gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Blood Brothers
|location = Lancet, Algonquin |target = Francis McReary or Derrick McReary |fail = Wasted Niko takes too long Both Francis and Derrick die The brothers are spooked |reward = (Kill Derrick) - $10,000 or $20,000 plus ability to lose wanted level from Francis (Kill Francis) - Increases friendship with Packie. |unlocks = Undertaker |unlockedby = Lure Tunnel of Death I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle |todo = Go to the courtyard park in Lancet. Use the window cleaning platform, on top of the scaffolding, to get to the rooftop. Take out Derrick or Francis when ready. Get off the roof and evacuate the area. }} Blood Brothers is the final mission given by Francis McReary in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is unlocked after completing Derrick's final mission, Tunnel of Death and Gerry McReary's mission, I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. Description Francis sends Niko a text message telling him to meet Francis at a curb in Algonquin. Francis pulls up in a Landstalker and explains that he wants Derrick dead for "the good of the community", when in reality, Derrick is intending to leak incriminating information about Francis to a reporter, jeopardizing his career in the police force. Francis is meeting Derrick at a park in Lancet to give Niko the opportunity to kill him. Later, Derrick contacts Niko to tell him about the meeting and voices his fear that Francis wants him dead and asks Niko to go to the meeting and kill Francis. Niko must choose between the two brothers, and for the second time, kill one or the other. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the courtyard park in Lancet *Use the window cleaning platform, on top of the scaffolding, to get to the roof top *Take out Derrick or Francis when ready *Get off the roof and evacuate the area *The cops are onto you. Lose your wanted level (If the player takes too long to escape) Walkthrough Drive to the park in Lancet. After Derrick's call, Niko will contact Francis again, who gives Niko instructions on where to take point. Climb the scaffolding and get to the roof via the window cleaning elevator. Run up to the yellow marker, where Niko will get his sniper rifle ready to kill either Francis or Derrick. If the player is going to kill Derrick, make sure to call Francis while on the roof, who offers to increase the hit payment from $10,000 to $20,000. Whoever the player kills, a cutscene will show either Derrick walking away slowly or Francis telling everyone to clear the area and fakes sadness over his brother who had just been killed. After killing the target, immediately leave the area to finish the mission and avoid a wanted level, then leave the area by car or simply walk away. Video Walkthrough Reward Killing Derrick McReary *$10,000 ($20,000 if the player calls Francis while on the rooftop to bump up the hit payment) *Ability to remove wanted level (until completion of the story) Niko will blackmail Francis, telling him that he will no longer work for him and intends to do the same thing Derrick had planned. Killing Francis McReary *Increased friendship with Packie Killing Francis has no reward(s). The next mission, Undertaker, can be easier since the drive to the graveyard is closer. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper If Francis is killed "Today, the LCPD is hungry for blood. They're out to find a killer who took one of their own, Deputy Police Commissioner Francis McReary. McReary was gunned down in a small courtyard park in Algonquin. He was apparently killed with a high-caliber rifle shot from some distance. McReary's recent career has been mired in controversy. Some news outlets claim they have evidence of bribe-taking and corruption by Mr. McReary, claims he strongly denied until his death. In an unrelated incident his brother, Gerald McReary, a convicted felon, was recently arrested again on racketeering charges." If Derrick is killed "Deputy Police Commissioner, Francis McReary, witnessed his brother's murder as he was assassinated in an Algonquin park. Derrick McReary, 52, had recently returned to Liberty City from Ireland. Before he had left the country, he had been registered as an informant with the LCPD and investigators are taking this as a likely motive of the murder. In unrelated news, a third brother, Gerald McReary, was recently arrested on racketeering charges." Public Liberty Online Newspaper If Francis is killed "The Deputy Police Commissioner for Liberty City, Francis McReary, was gunned down in Algonquin earlier. Some were shocked that a member of the LCPD would be the victim of a gangland execution, but not those that knew what he was really like. McReary's own brother, a known associate of the Alderney mob, was recently arrested on racketeering charges. This news organization was approached by two independent sources wishing to expose photographic evidence of Francis McReary's taking bribes. Soon after they made contact, however, both men were mysteriously murdered. One of these men was lawyer Tom Goldberg." "Sources within the LCPD have alleged that McReary was willing to take justice into his own hands in order to get his department's case clearence level up. In the weeks leading up to his death, this website had been attempting to get a comment from McReary on all of these accusations. He did not respond to our requests. Now, it seems, he will take the secrets of his corrupt reign of terror to his grave." If Derrick is killed "The Deputy Police Commissioner for Liberty City, Francis McReary, stood by while his brother Derrick was shot in Algonquin earlier. Some were shocked that a brother of a senior member of the LCPD would be the victim of a gangland execution, but not those that knew what the McReary family is really like. Derrick McReary, 52, had recently returned to the US from Ireland and was himself caught up in organized crime. Some believe he may have been trying to blackmail the Deputy Commissioner who himself saw his brother as a liability. Another brother, Gerald McReary, a known associate with the Alderney mob, was recently arrested on racketeering charges." "This news organization was approached by two independent sources wishing to expose photographic evidence of Francis McReary's taking bribes. Soon after they made contact, however,both men were mysteriously murdered. One of these men was lawyer Tom Goldberg. Sources within the LCPD have alleged that McReary was willing to take justice into his own hands in order to get his department's case clearance level up. In the weeks leading up to this brother's death, this website had been attempting to get a comment from McReary on all of these accusations. He has so far not responded to our requests." Weazel News Newspaper If Francis is killed "Liberty City's Deputy Police Commissioner, Francis McReary, was ruthlessly gunned down earlier. To most of us he is a hero, a man dedicated to serving the city who was taken before his time. Liberal "Blame America First" news outlets have been sullying the man's reputation. Rather than celebrate this patriot's great career, they dig up some unsubstantiated accusations of corruption. Francis McReary valiantly served Liberty City until he was murdered. We should remember him as an American Hero." If Derrick is killed "Deputy Police Commissioner, Francis McReary, witnessed the murder of his elder brother in Algonquin. His brother Derrick was assassinated by a sniper while the two men enjoyed a catch up in a city park. Francis McReary has risen through the ranks of the police force and been a vocal proponent of law and order throughout difficult times for the city. He has strongly denied spurious allegations made against him." "Although Mr. McReary has never tried to hide his tough Dukes upbringing, nor a family background with links to organized crime, he himself has always stood tall as a community leader and we mourn with him in this time of sorrow." Weazel News Radio If Francis is killed "A policeman is dead and the city mourns." Mike Whitley: "Deputy Police Commissioner Francis McReary was shot dead in Algonquin. Although there were rumors of corruption surrounding Mr. Mcreary, many believed he was a fine officer who served the city well through difficult times. In an unrelated incident, Mr. McReary's brother Gerald McReary has been arrested on an outstanding warrant." '' '''If Derrick is killed' "It's a bad day for Deputy Police Commissioner Francis McReary." Eric House: "McReary's older brother Derrick was shot in front of him and his younger brother Gerald has been arrested in Alderney on racketeering charges. As if that wasn't enough, Public Liberty Online, a liberal opinion website is throwing corruption allegations at him." Gallery Image:Blood Brothers (GTA4) (Derrick calls).jpg|Derrick contacts Niko on the meeting, asking to have Francis killed instead. If the player ignores his first call, Derrick will send a text message instead. Image:Blood Brothers (GTA4) (meeting).jpg|The brothers meet as Niko looks on on a rooftop. Image:Blood Brothers (GTA4) (aiming).jpg|Taking the shot. Trivia * This is only time in the game when Francis appears outside of cutscenes. * If the player has subtitles on, the word "Bismarck" will be incorrectly spelled as "Bismark" during the phone call with Derrick. * Killing either Francis or Derrick not only changes the following mission, but also changes the dialogue between Niko and Gerald in I'll Take Her. * If Niko doesn't have any type of sniper rifle, he will be instructed to collect a Combat Sniper (with 20 bullets of ammo) from an Admiral parked near Jerkov's. If he happens to destroy the car before getting in, Niko will need to acquire a sniper rifle from somewhere else before continuing the mission, although any weapon with enough range to shoot from a rooftop will suffice (i.e. the Carbine Rifle). * If Francis is killed, the player can find his body at the bench, but if Derrick is killed, his body will disappear. * If Francis is killed, his contact will remain on Niko's phone until some time after the end of the game. * Despite Francis McReary's threat to put Niko away if he doesn't kill Derrick, failing the mission seems inconsequential; Francis will merely insult Niko and doesn't even ask him to try again. * Even though this is Francis's last mission, it does not give his mission progress 100%, instead the following mission, Undertaker, given by Packie completes his progress. * In the Grand Theft Auto V mission The Paleto Score, if Packie McReary is chosen as a gunman he will recall the events of Three Leaf Clover. Whilst doing so, he mentions Derrick, after which he says "God rest his soul". It implies that killing Derrick is either the canon choice or he has died after the events of GTA IV and before the events of GTA V. ** Given also that Derrick has a cutscene after his death and Francis doesn't, it is hinted that this very well might be the canon choice. }} de:Blood Brothers es:Blood Brothers pl:Blood Brothers Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices